kageffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FictiveJ
You aware of this? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Indeed. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 22:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::This wiki's in English. No Cavinese or something. Feel free to create an Ekët dialect, though. Kügë is reserved for me myself as the capital. >:( :Also, only one vowel is allowed in a row. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::If I can't use nukes, then I won't edit. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::You can have infantry, bombs, wacko airplanes and landships and guns. What doesn't suit you? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::OK I see. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FictiveJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Kaufman (talk) 22:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Pillboxes Feel free to make them in border towns. There shouldn't be too much border towns, though, 2-3 per county is okay. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :So, that means over 100 in general? 21:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Much more :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Yes :P 22:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Residential district Here it is, at least the necessary objects, all on the right. Be free to make anything else. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Air field Of course. Don't frig everything up, though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I'll use Map 3 for the Vardi community hall. 22:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. The 3rd map will be in the southwest, that's the part with the my Batanom House. The southeastern map should be the 4th. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::And there is no map 5? 22:21, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Should one be there? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Personally, I suppose not. It's only a small town, after all (4,576). 22:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Why are you trying to bring boring earth sports to Kagef? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::Because they are fun. 01:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You're bögör. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::Does that mean 'takaviki' in Kagefian? 20:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Kagefian? :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::Or whatever language you speak here? 20:32, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Fengę. You should've read the article Kagef better. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::: :o 05:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Kagefnord Burenia is an earth wikination. Did you read the rules? No more problem, though, it's bögör enough to be here. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Se kêçit. :') 21:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Translation Would you kindly translate the s**t you wrote on my talk page quite a while ago? I assume that the last sentence means "Anyway, Fnord is a big fish." if you're using a Fengę-like orthography. Speaking of Fengę, you can make up names. Don't have too much fun, though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::'To know about this: (heading) When you say it's takaviki, it really annoys me. It's like bögör Kagefian. Anyway, Fnord is greater than a fish.' Not exactly correct :P 20:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) County sizes Mind that: # Fengęden doesn't have a lot of people # The county with the district capital is far larger than any other county in the district. Especially if the district capital is also the capital of the country. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Oh? 23:27, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Haha, thanks, that was fast :P But we should concentrate on cities, counties and whatnot :o --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) Block I hope you don't think it was unfair :P After all, no important things are discussed after such takavíhki jokes. --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 17:41, January 25, 2016 (UTC)